


The Blog Of Eugenia Watson Fanart

by kissing2cousins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2 dads, Gen, M/M, Punishment, family hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pic that I did for the funny, heart wrenching, completely consuming, fanfic "The Blog of Eugenia Watson" on AO3 by the very very very talented Mad_Lori.</p><p>Check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/210788</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blog Of Eugenia Watson Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).



 


End file.
